


Graveyard

by EllaBella23



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate visits Tommy's grave after he dies in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of TommyKate week prompts, and wrote this because I'm trash and it popped into my head and hurt my soul, so I decided everyone else needed to feel my pain.

It was a Thursday when he died. It was a Wednesday when they put him in the ground. And on Thursday, Kate found herself at his grave again, stone faced, staring at the pile of dirt, capped by a headstone.

A week ago she had been standing in the middle of the street, in her purple jumpsuit, firing arrow after arrow, Tommy flitting around taking out every alien he could between Kate's arrows. They made a perfect team. They had taken out every single one in their quadrant. Until one of them missed. A miscalculation, an alien out of no where, and 50 holes in Tommy's body. An arrow was in the alien's eye before he could turn on Kate, and Kate was on her knees next to Tommy trying to figure out where to start to stop the bleeding. She pulled him into her arms, his heart was beating so fast, it always was, a side effect of his speeding around she guessed. "K-Kate" He choked out, his eyes were wide as he looked up at her, and down at the blood, the blood that was everywhere. His heart was beating so fast, and then it stopped. "No! No!" She screamed. "Tommy no!" She brushed his hair out of his face, it was matted with blood and dirt from the day. There was still blood pouring out of his body faster than Kate could comprehend, but he was lifeless in her arms.   
She found it in her to call for Teddy, Tommy was still in her arms when Teddy arrived at her side. "Oh God, Kate." She looked up at him, her eyes red, but dry.   
"I need you to take him somewhere safe until we finish this." She said, still breathless. "And don't tell Billy, let me tell him."  
"Kate-" He began to protest.  
"Teddy, please!" She looked down at Tommy, or rather his lifeless body. She didn't understand, nothing made sense. Teddy slowly pulled him from her arms, she felt empty with him gone. "Get him to safety, and come back, we're almost done here."   
Kate picked up her bow and rushed back to the rest of the team, fighting off the last of the alien drones. Kate's arms were steady, and her arrows never missed their mark despite the tears she was holding back. It was Kate that took out the last of them, and it was Billy that caught Kate as she fell to her knees. Worry was all over his face. "Kate, what's wrong?" She couldn't speak through the tears. "Kate, where's Tommy?" Kate shook her head, Teddy was behind Billy, he placed a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder and shook his head sadly. "Oh god, oh god no." A hand came up to cover his mouth, he couldn't believe it, and he couldn't believe Kate kept it together that long. 

At the funeral on Wednesday, the whole team had been there, taking turns keeping an eye on Kate, but she never wavered. No tears, no dramatics, just going through the motions that she had to go through. She was the team leader, she led them into battle, and she had gotten yet another one of her teammates killed. First her best friend, and now her boyfriend. And now, she stood here, on a Thursday, alone, at the grave of Tommy Shepherd. She laid down the lilacs at her feet, and she kneeled in the dirt, burying her face into the cold hard headstone. It cooled her down, but only for a second before the tears came, followed by the gut wrenching sobs, and pleads of "Why?" She had no idea how long she was there before there were no tears left, and her body was too exhausted to continue crying. She stood up, brushed herself off, and returned home, home to an apartment that would be too empty.


End file.
